Gallery:Rollercoaster: The Musical!
Using a combination of music, song and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Read the full summary... ''Hey Ferb Phineas snapping his hat on.JPG P&F Rollercoaster The Musical Picture 1.png Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Cats Hey Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Rollercoaster Musical Phantom Hey Ferb.jpg|Phineas and Ferb parodies The Phantom of the Opera. Phineas lassos Ferb in.JPG HeyFerb1.jpg|Hey Ferb! parodies West Side Story HeyFerb2.jpg iPod 276.PNG iPod 230.PNG HeyFerb3.jpg Hey Ferb Les Miserables.PNG|Hey Ferb parodies Les Miserables. Phineas Spins his Batton.png|Phineas swirling his baton at the beginning of Hey Ferb! Fiddler on the roof Phineas and Ferb.JPG|Hey Ferb! parodies Fiddler On The Roof. You're Going Down Candace with her 60s friends.jpg Candace by the rollercoaster.jpg|You're going down when I get mom to see... Phineas and Ferb watch Candace sing.jpg|This ridiculous monstrosity... Candace signs Stop.jpg|You'll never get away with this again.... Candace, Stacy and Jenny singing.jpg|You're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N! Candace Singing You're Going Down.PNG|Spread the news from coast to coast Candace Singing You're Going Down-2.jpg|You're going down, your operation exposed Spadniecie-w-dół!.jpg|I could say more, but I don't wanna boast Candace Singing You're Going Down-3.jpg|Get used to butter, cause you both are toast! Youregoingdown1.jpg|If a certain condition rises... P&F Rollercoaster The Musical Picture 20.png Candace as a Superhero.PNG|I'm the one to avert the crisis Youregoingdown2.jpg|You forgot that I'm the one in charge (conditionally) Candace-you''re gong down montage.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-2.jpg Candace-you''re gong down montage-3.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-4.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-5.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-6.JPG Candace-you''re gong down montage-7.JPG Ending you're going down.JPG|"you're going down!" Whatcha Doin' Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 6.jpg|"I'm just a curious girl 'cross the way." I'm just a curious girl.jpg isabella sweet.JPG i come over.JPG|"Everyday I come over" here's what i say.JPG|"And here's what I say" Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 7.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png Gazing at Phineas.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin' Song 1.PNG|Isabella singing ''What'cha Doin?. Looking at Phineas.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 9.jpg Isabella singing..PNG Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg NotReallyDirectedAtFerb.jpg|"It's not really directed at Ferb." 795px-When I say-ay-ay-ay.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 11.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 3.PNG|"Don't you know, Phineas. You have no idea." Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 12.jpg Thinking About Phineas.jpg|"Everyday I'm just dyin' to see ya...." Whatcha Doin' Song 5.PNG|"And say... Whatcha Doin." Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 14.jpg Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-2.png Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG|Isabella and the Fireside Girls singing What'cha Doin?. Whatcha doin song.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 16.jpg Phineas greets Isabella.JPG Isabella greeting Phineas in RTM.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Rollercoaster45.jpg Isabella sees the rollercoaster.JPG Waving to Ferb.JPG Hey Ferb.png Isabella talks about Ferb.JPG earlier he had two lines.JPG wow, chatty.JPG First Where's Perry.jpg ''My Whole World Is This Screen My Whole World is the Screen-Lights off.jpg Mom Look Candace and Linda discuss the rollercoaster.jpg Candace starts a song.JPG|Mom, look... candace wants mom to look.JPG|Don't roll your eyes at me come over and see.JPG|Mom, look...just come over and see MomLook.jpg|Mom look....They built it in the backyard.. it shouldn't be hard.JPG|Mom, look...they built it in the backyard MomLookWinterinJune.jpg|Once, they made it winter in June.... MomLookRocket.jpg|Built a rocket to the moon... MomLookSoMuchPain.jpg|Mom they caused me so much pain..... MomLookTheyEvenGaveMePerry'sBrain.jpg|Once they even gave me Perry's brain..... for crying out loud.JPG|Oh, for crying out loud! MomLook.png|They built a submarine, a time machine... a haunted house.PNG|A haunted house that made me scream... drove cattle.PNG|Drove cattle through the mall... Mom, Look!.png|Built a giant bowling ball.... 50 feet.PNG|Blew me up to fifty feet... dragged chariot.PNG|A chariot dragged me down the street... La la la la la la la la.JPG|La la la la la la la la Fashion Craze.PNG|Made their stupid clothes a fashion craze... CandaceShoelace.jpg|Shoelace tips a household phrase.... circus tent.JPG|Shot me through a circus tent... Ask Where Perry Went.PNG|Always asked where Perry went... lava flow.JPG|A lava flow destroyed my face... roller dereby race.JPG|A giant roller derby race... candace with conk.JPG|Thawed a caveman out of ice... built a rollercoaster twice.JPG|Built a roller coaster twice! And you're not crazy because... (RTM).JPG Candace looks at the wall (RTM).JPG Candace screams at the wall (RTM).JPG Yell at some cheese (RTM).JPG Aren't You a Little Young? Cntzm1.jpg Rollercoaster The Musical JPG 46.jpg Cntzm2.jpg Cntzm3.jpg Cntzm4.PNG Cntzm5.jpg Picture1.png|Ferb's Lunch Break Back in Gimmelshtump DoofandLights.png Doofenshmirtz with Confetti.JPG DoofHeavyMetal.jpg|People ask me what I feel... Frightened Perry.jpg|Perry is frightended beyond all reason DoofenshmirtzSingsBackinGimmelshtump.jpg|Because I'm sure as can be that it's my destiny... Doof singing.jpg|...to become the ruler of the Tri-State Area!!! Rollercoaster The crowd amazed.jpg Are you sure this is safe.jpg|"Phineas, are you sure this is safe?" Phineas 2.PNG|It's like a leisurely drive around downtown... Three-mile drop.jpg|But it starts with a three-mile drop straight down... Riding the rollercoaster.png|Now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride.... Baljeet screaming - rollercoaster.JPG Not a general rule.jpg|Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied... everyone on the rollercoaster.jpg Permenencer santados por favor.jpg|"Permenencer santados, por favor." Isabella and Ginger screaming.jpg Scream if you want more.JPG|Scream if you want more! Rollercoaster song.PNG Interstate corkstrew.jpg|Corkscrewin 'round the interstate The snake zone opens.jpg|With peanut butter and rubber snakes Look out, bud.jpg|Clear the way, move over, look out, Bud! Captura.PNG Roller coaster in mud.jpg|Here comes the mud! Upside down rollercoaster.jpg|Rightside up and upside down Upside down in the tunnel.jpg|Don't ask me to talk, can't tell a verb from a noun Around the building.jpg|And I'm screaming like a baby who's afraid of a clown Buford singing.jpg|I'm glad I'm wearing trousers that are already brown! In the loop.jpg|It'll twist your melon, it'll turn your gut Phineas sings rollercoaster.jpg|Man, is this ride sweet or what? Conducting the screams.jpg Phineas and the passengers.jpg Phineas and Ferb singing rollarcoaster.jpg I got the poster.jpg|"I got the poster!" rollercoaster psychadelia.JPG Cool, Matajenna!.PNG Wikkki.PNG Kids fall to earth.jpg File:Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" File:Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. File:Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. The boys are there.JPG|Wait a minute... Help me with the groceries.JPG|The boys are there! Rollercoaster184.jpg File:But but but but but.jpg Rollercoaster185.jpg Carpe Diem iPod 239.PNG We don't want to sound didactic.jpg Rollercoaster the Musical.jpg CD-MomDadMonogramCarl.jpg CD- Teens and Seniors.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg Kevin and Regurginator.jpg CD- Dookleberybats.jpg PaF - Baby Carpe Diem.jpg PaF with a young Love Handel.JPG Wanda's Division.jpg Doof Love.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Doofenshmirtz family.jpg MeapMitchyMimo.jpg 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries